A Love to Find
by cUrIeMaNgAkAs
Summary: In the Land of Ouran, two kingdoms are living peacefully, though not harmoniously. But Dark Arts endowed a curse upon the land. The only way is for the heirs of the kingdoms to… fall in love? TamaxHaru


**A Love to Find**

**Author's Notes: **Hello there! I'm Dana. I am also known as Akire Hyuuga (Search it if you want). I usually wrote for Gakuen Alice fanfics and such. I'm here to start the story that me and my dear kohai-tachi will make. I'm actually a senpai but due to my childishness, I'm usually hanging out with them rather those people I call "classmates." Oh, I'd really love to hate them. Eventually I'm talking nonsense here…

Okay, this is one thing I'm going to tell you. There are about three to five people writing this fiction. Eventually, I'm the first one to write. The other people who are going to write here don't know what I will write. I don't know what will happen next, though. The one who is going to write after me, which is Raiza-chan, I presume, will write the next scenes. The others will continue the story, making twists as they like, without the others knowing. That is all I'm going to say I guess…

Now, enjoy the story…

**Summary: **In the Land of Ouran, two kingdoms are living peacefully, though not harmoniously. But Dark Arts endowed a curse upon the land. The only way is for the heirs of the kingdoms to… fall in love?

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Okay? Okay? Okay!

* * *

Around the middle ages, the Europeans, mainly the Portuguese, Spaniard, English and French, are sent out to conquer nations in Asia. This is after finding out about the journey of Marco Polo.

Two race of conquerors, English and French, sail on, passing the Atlantic Ocean and across the Pacific Ocean. When they reached the Pacific Ocean, they traveled North-west. Finally, they land on a huge island. One thought ran on their mind. Discovery.

The natives lived on one village. Their leader is quite old. They are hospitable. They treat the foreigners with great generosity; giving them food, fruits and beverages that there is on their land. The foreigners, in great merriment, stayed there for a week. They, upon their stay, found out that there are creatures living here which they only thought are present in fantasy books, fairy tales and mythology. White and Dark magic crashed with each other, fighting for good and evil respectively. Fortunately for them, they lived with the natives who are in the power of the good. They are also taught of their language.

On the night, that they plan to sail back to their countries, a storm came and destroyed their ships. The conquerors thought that they can't go back in time and decided to stay in the village. The leader of the village has two daughters. They are twins. Both the leaders of each race are married to the twins. The leader also encouraged to have their land's princesses marry the foreigners to have a strong connection through blood.

Months passed, and the leader of the village died because of some weird sickness. Because of his unexpected death, he didn't proclaim who will be the next leader. Both the English and the French fight for leadership. Wars, bloodshed and death filled the land. Both races are having strong intent to be the ruler of the mysterious land.

Years passed, and this goes on. Until one day, the second generation of the leaders of each races finally signed a treaty. The treaty states that both parties, with their people, will live in different place with their own systems. The English will live on the west while the French live on the East. Neither of the parties will care for the other, unless very necessary. And so on and so forth. They both agreed to name the island, Ouran.

* * *

**A Century Later

* * *

**

_**Somewhere hidden…**_

There are other groups of people widely known in the land since the start of time. People who we considered dark Literally. They like (but not all the time) wear long cloaks that reach to the ground. It has a hood that covers their face. They worship the "God of Darkness." They pretty much hate the world for some reason. They are known for their power to control the Dark Arts. They are, after all, pretty good in using it.

They are called "The Dark."

Here we are at their hidden place. Every member of The Dark is present. Their leader is in front, muttering words that are incoherent, looking at their altar. Then, a girl approached him, wearing the clothing of The Dark.

"My lord, are you sure we are prepared for this?" She whispered lowly, her tone is cold. The said man stops muttering and looked at the girl.

"Do you think that I, Nekozawa Umehito, doubt my own decision?" He said. His voice is scary. Having spoken those words lowly makes it look more menacing.

"No, my lord." The girl said bowing her head. "I am just concerned, master." An evil laughter followed her statement. It is high pitched and scary.

"Go back to your place now. I'll show you that we, The Dark, will rule Ouran forever!" The master replied. The statement is, of course, followed by another evil laughter. The girl walked back to the side of the altar.

The man, Nekozawa, walked to a huge golden bowl. He poured some greenish looking powder into it. He whispered another set of incoherent words. A huge blue flame erupted from the bowl illuminate the dimly lit room, blue. It subsided after a moment. But blue smoke remained. It form some sort of a huge mirror.

"SHOW ME THE WEST KINGDOM." Nekozawa bellowed. A blur of colors are found in the middle of the mirror-shaped smoke. Then it showed a kingdom. The West Kingdom.

* * *

_**View: West Kingdom**_

It showed a beautiful kingdom. Quite the same from any other kingdom. People are trading goods. Masters ordering their slaves to do work. A forest and lake that surrounds the whole kingdom. The castle stood great with all its glory.

The scene changes to the dining room of the royal family. The king is sitting at one end and wearing… umm… female clothes. On his right is where her dearest daughter is sitting.

"Ohayo, Haruhi-chan!" A seemingly gay-ish voice called out, waving a spoon in front of him.

"Ohayo, Father." The said girl replied.

So while, they are eating they're breakfast, let me tell you something about them. They are the king and princess of the kingdom. The king is Fujioka Ryouji. Eh, now Fujioka Ranka. Okay, you may be wondering he is very weird, wearing female clothes and all, but he is a very wise king. Though he likes to joke around, he is very serious in his work. The princess is named Fuijoka Haruhi. She is a cute girl with LONG hair. She has an indifferent look in her face. Obviously, she's already used to her father's joking around.

The queen died when Haruhi is still young. She died of a sickness that no one even the greatest doctors, healers, heck even, magicians, can heal. It was a stormy night. The clouds are dark grey that it nearly resembles black. When the queen breathed her last breath, a lightning struck and a thunder was heard, making Haruhi afraid of those until now.

Many people really like the royal family. They are really quite good in person, though a little weird. As you can see, their king is actually a bisexual. He always uses his girly side because she said that he can't love any woman except Haruhi's mother. He always wears gowns instead of kingly suits. He is a clumsy, sometimes idiotic and loving father.

Haruhi, on the other hand, is quite dense in her own way. She has a good perception in things though most of the time not interested at most things at all. She is actually a little boyish. She can act as a guy. Maybe it is because of the influence of his two best friends, the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru.

Oh, the royal family has just finished their breakfast. Right now, we can see Haruhi walking gracefully towards her huge room. When she enters her huge room, she saw her best friends in her room having their incestuous act again. But they stopped when they saw Haruhi in the doorway.

"Ohayo, Haruhi." They said in a synchronized way. Hikaru and Kaoru are Haruhi's best friends. They have been friends since Haruhi is still five. They are the sons of a duke in their kingdom. The two is greatly known in the kingdom for their good looks and incestuous acts that make almost all the women that saw them swoon over and over again. These two look very much like each other that no one knows who's who even their parents, though an exception for Haruhi is made because of her good perception. But what they didn't know is that these two is also good in hairdressing, make-up and picking clothes. They are not gay, bisexuals nor homosexuals. They… are just like that.

"Ohayo, Hikaru, Kaoru." She said nodding to them. She walked toward her humongous bed and sighed after sitting on them. These of course perked the attention the attention of the twins.

"Haruhi, is anything wrong?" They said.

"Not really." Haruhi said, down-heartedly.

"Why? Did…" Hikaru started.

"… your father tell you…" Kaoru continued.

"… something that makes you…" Hikaru added.

"… feel like that?" Kaoru ended.

"No, it's just that my father wants me to marry soon. He said he will announce tomorrow that he will organize a huge competition. And whoever wins this competition will be my groom." Haruhi replied, looking dejected even more.

"He'll be, more likely, 'your gloom' than 'your groom'." Hikaru nudged Haruhi on the ribs after saying that.

"Aww, Haruhi lighten up. There might be another way for that to never happen." Kaoru really is the good twin.

"I hope so, Kaoru. I hope so." Haruhi sighed.

__

**End of View: West Kingdom

* * *

**

The smoke disperses after that.

"Hmmm… I guess that competition will really happen. Only not in a way you're expecting it. But I can't say that it is a good thing, my princess. But what I can assure is that it is more exciting than that. Bwahahahaha!" Nekozawa said with his still scary voice. The other members of the Dark slightly laughed too.

"Now, let's see if the East Kingdom is up to any good."

He did the same procedure. He put powder. A huge blue flame burst. Blue smoke remained and shape like a mirror.

"SHOW ME THE EAST KINGDOM." Nekozawa shouted, his voice echoing because of its loudness.

* * *

_**View: East Kingdom**_

This kingdom is almost the same as the West Kingdom. Merchants are trading their goods to the peoples. Slaves are doing their works. And the list goes on. They are also surrounded by a forest. The palace stood in the middle of the kingdom.

The scene changes to the garden, where the royal family is currently in. They are happily eating their breakfast. A rounded table is set for them to eat on. The king, Suou Yuzuru, is sitting on one of the chairs. On his right is his wife, the queen, Suou Françoise and on his left is his only son, the prince, Suou Tamaki.

"Son, you are nearing the age, when royalties should marry. Do you have someone in mind?" King Yuzuru said before taking a bite of his breakfast.

"No one yet, father." Tamaki said, smiling brightly.

"Ah, but I see you with a lot of girls. Can't you pick one from them?" Queen Françoise said.

"They're just… my fans, mother." Tamaki put on his boyish grin.

"I see you've got a lot of admirers. Hahaha, like father, like son." King Yuzuru laughed. "But we need you to marry, for you to be officially next in crown. My love, what do you think of a ball to know who is the right one?"

"That sounds great, honey." Queen Françoise smiled at his husband.

"I'm sorry, I need to go now. I still need to see Kyouya." Tamaki wiped his mouth. He stood up and walked away without waiting for their reply, nor did he look back. He walked around the castle looking for the duke's son. He saw him in the library. He is reading a book.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki said with… uh… disturbing… gestures.

"Tamaki." Ootori Kyouya nodded. Kyouya is known as a very intelligent person. Cold-hearted (inside) and manipulative. He's different deep down, though. He is also known as the Low-blooded Demon King because of his scary attitude in the morning. He is, sort of, the polar opposite of Tamaki, who is very lively and cheerful. Tamaki is very popular with girls, not that Kyouya isn't. It's just that they love Tamaki more.

"Waahh! I need to marry soon. I can't even find the love of my life." Tamaki wailed anime tears.

"I know. My father said I also need to find a bride soon." Kyouya said, not taking his eyes off the book he is reading. "I hope they don't bother me again with this things that I'm not even interested with.

"I hope so too. I do hope so." Tamaki sighed.

__

**End of View: East Kingdom

* * *

******

"Awww, almost the same problem as Princess Haruhi. How pitiful." Nekozawa said sarcastically. He turned to the other members. "Now is the time when darkness will cover the earth, the Dark will rule the land and the God of Darkness will be the greatest god there'll ever be."

The members of the Dark kneel to the ground. Nekozawa stand up and raised his hands in front of the altar. He murmurs some incoherent words. Then he spoke in a much louder and understandable words.

"Let black clouds loomed over the two kingdoms. From there, it will slowly but surely cover the whole land. Without the suns rays and light, the plants will die. Famine will ensue. All people will die. Bwahahahahaha." Nekozawa laughed another scary evil laughter. The rest of the Dark laughed with him. Then, a clap of thunder is heard. This is the start of the curse.

The cure is simple that even the Dark knows what it is. The cure is the five elemental stones. Earth, Water, Fire, Air and Lightning. These stones are legendary and are hard to find.

This is the curse in which the two kingdoms will have to join together to find the cure. In which, the chosen people will join together in a quest they shall never forget. Especially, when the two people who are chosen by the Gods to lead their kingdoms are the… Prince and Princess themselves.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **At long last, I'm finished with this chapter.

I like the start of this story. I might make a fanfic almost similar to this. Mostly similar. Maybe I'll change the story just a little. Also, the title. The penname I'll use will be my very own account. Akire Hyuuga.

Anyways, what do you think of the first chapter?

Beautiful?

Horrible?

Magnificant?

So cliché?

Hahaha…

Please Review.

Next chapter will be Raiza's.

I hope to see you guys soon.

**.xoX.** Dana **.Xox.**

**Note: **If you guys want to read more of my own-made fanfic, you could search my pen name Akire Hyuuga. Most, actually all of the stories there are Gakuen Alice. I also made a fanfic in another account, Erimi Rianaca. The only story there is SasuSaku (Naruto). So if you have time, please read and review my fanfics.

**Published: **August 9, 2008 (Philippines Time)

* * *


End file.
